marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Dean
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Runaways (19 episodes) |actor = Kip Pardue |status = Alive}} Frank Dean is a former movie actor and a former leader of the Church of Gibborim. He is the husband of Leslie Dean and the legal father of Karolina Dean. Dean was also a member of PRIDE until he discovered that Leslie had an affair with Jonah. He had his memories of PRIDE erased with a serum developed by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. When Jonah returned, Dean began to remember his lost memories. He also began to collaborate with Jonah when he was promised the leadership of the church. Frank became the de facto leader of the Church of Gibborim while his wife Leslie took a few steps back to focus on the search for their daughter Karolina. Frank came to discover the illegal Ultra Project Leslie had been managing with the Church and decided to help Leslie fight against Jonah, who had been the real beneficiary of the project. However, Frank eventually came into conflict with Leslie upon learning her intent to shut down the Church. Indeed, having become a fanatic zealot of the organization, he feared that Leslie would strip him from the power he had acquired within the Church. However, his plans to keep Leslie prisoner in the Crater were ultimately thwarted by the combined forces of Leslie, Karolina and Susan Ellerh, causing all the Church's parishioners to turn on Frank and call him an apostate. Biography Early Life Film Career Frank Dean had a movie professional career as an actor. He hired Phil as a film agent, becoming one of his first clients. Dean was extremely popular with the female teenage audience at the height of his career.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind He also made some action movies for the Chinese market.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Joining the Church of Gibborim Dean married Leslie Ellerh, the head of the Church of Gibborim. He also became a member of the church and his celebrity helped the organization to gain notoriety. However, Frank's dedication to his wife's church has also made his movie career begin to decrease. He also was recruited into the PRIDE, a group lead by his wife. When Leslie gave birth to a daughter named Karolina, Frank raised her as his own, unaware that she actually was Jonah's biological daughter.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom One day, Frank witnessed Leslie and Jonah having sex in the meditation room at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. His memories of Jonah were erased by a serum created by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. Frank was kicked out from PRIDE before the first human sacrifice of the organization.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis In 2007, Dean attended the funeral of Gene and Alice Hernandez.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Investigation End of an Acting Career ]] While Leslie was speaking with followers after a Church of Gibborim ceremony, which Frank attended with Karolina, he left to go meet with Phil outside the Church of Gibborim Executive Office.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion During the talk, Phil told Frank that he would no longer be his agent as Frank's career had been slowed down, much to Frank's disappointment. Frank returned to his home, where he found Leslie meditating. He joined her and declared that he wanted to be more involved in the Church's activities, claiming to be ready to become an Ultra member. Suspicious about all the time Leslie spent in the Church's office, Frank attempted to enter her private meditation room. However, he could not open the door and was found by Leslie's assistant Vaughn Kaye, who informed him that he was not allowed to see the room despite being Leslie's husband. Ultra To be added Working with Jonah To be added Personality Despite appearing as a nice father and generally speaking as a friendly figure, which was often used as part of the Church of Gibborim's propaganda showing the perfect Dean family, one of Frank's main traits was his lack of self-confidence. Frank grew to blame his wife Leslie for it, claiming that she was the one who had convinced him that he was unsignificant. It is true, however, that Frank had to overcome many ordeals in his life that led him to lose trust in himself, such as the end of his acting career, the fact that he failed to ascend to the rank of Ultra in the Church's hierarchy, and the shocking reveal that Leslie had cheated on him with Jonah and that Karolina was not his biological daughter. Frank's desperate wish to gain value and importance even caused him to temporarily side with Jonah, even though he had been alerted by Karolina that Jonah had influenced PRIDE into the perpetration of ritual murders. Upon finally gaining importance by taking the reins of the Church of Gibborim since Leslie took a few steps back from the cult to focus on her search for Karolina, Frank was convinced that he could be someone to guide others into what he believed to be the truth. As a result, his religious fervor was significantly increased, and he genuinely believed in the possibility of miracles, not considering that they could have rational explanations (like Karolina secretly using her powers during a religious ceremony). Having become some kind of zealot, Frank was extremely worried when Leslie announced her intent to shut down the Church and did everything he could to stop her, including sending her to the Crater to reindoctrinate her. While Frank used to be able to show some humility, such as after failing to go Ultra, he was ultimately devoured by his own ambition, claiming to be "the Light and the Truth" even though the Church's adepts turned on him upon witnessing Karolina's powers. Powers and Abilities Former Powers ]] *'Healing:' While wearing his Healing Gloves, Dean was able to heal an old man from a near death like state. Abilities *'Martial Artist': During the 2000s, Dean received training in Chinese martial arts in preparation for a series of action films. Equipment *'Church of Gibborim Bracelet': Like every member of the Church of Gibborim, Dean had a bracelet signaling his membership to the religious organization. *'Healing Gloves': Dean received these special gloves from Jonah. *'SIG Sauer P228R': Dean was held at gunpoint by Oscar Gonzalez with this weapon. When Dean attempted to steal this weapon from Gonzalez a brawl ensued and Dean fatally shot Gonzalez. Relationships Family *Leslie Dean - Wife and Enemy *Karolina Dean - Legal Daughter *David Ellerh † - Father-in-Law *Susan Ellerh - Mother-in-Law and Enemy Allies *Phil - Former Agent *Calvin - Friend *Carl *Aura *Frances Enemies *PRIDE - Brainwashers **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder **Robert Minoru **Tina Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein *Jonah *Runaways **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Chase Stein **Gert Yorkes **Molly Hernandez *Oscar Gonzalez † - Accidental Victim *Church of Gibborim - Allies turned Enemies **Vaughn Kaye Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Frank Dean and his wife Leslie are Majesdanians criminals and one of the six founding couple of the PRIDE. They were killed by the Gibborim when their ritual for human extinction failed due to the Runaways intervent. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Performers Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:PRIDE Members Category:Church of Gibborim Leaders Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Villains